Our Little Version of Braking Dawn
by ashkissser
Summary: After a divorce separates a family a mom and her 2 daughters move to forks. They discover love & family can be the most important things in their lives no matter what you are. They encounter romance, surprises, humor & danger. What adventures await them?
1. Chapter 1

**Sadly enough we do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer is the lucky one there. We do although own the altered personalities, the OC's and anything else involved in this story. Horray for us! Be Jealous.**

Parings: Jake X OC(Liz), Emmett X OC(Jasmine), Jasper X Alice, Carlisle X Esme, Edward X Bella. More added later

Character descriptions-

**Liz--** blond, nice, sweet, caring, green eyes, and a great singer

**Jasmine-**brown haired-, green eyes, funny, loves birds, vegetarian (I don't know why I just thought it would be cool for the storyline) completely random, and obsessed with mythology.

Characters played by:

Ashley is- Bella, Jake, Rosalie, Alice, Esme, Emily, Paul

Erin is- Edward, Sam, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Jarred-

Special Thanks to SavHannah for her opinion and major help, although she didn't write anything. -_Giggles-_

By the way this is in script format, so it's easier to read and makes more sense considering two people are writing this story. Hope you like it and all comments are welcome! Got any ideas, tell us! The other author is animebooklover14 and she would like the comments too!

-Day 1-

Liz- -With her Mom and sister in front of the new house in forks- Well it's nice.

Jasmine- Defiantly it's really big too.

Mom- Come in your stuff is already unpacked in your rooms.

Jasmine- Oh joy, so what's there to do in this small town? And when do we start school?

Mom- You can explore the woods and I'm sure you'll find other things to do and you start tomorrow

Jasmine- Alright. Let's go Liz!

Liz- alright Jas _-Goes into the woods-_

Jasmine- so yeah, I really doubt this town has anything interesting. It just seems so small to have any excitement.

Liz- who knows _-Giggles-_

Jasmine- Well people tend to say larger is more fun. _-Laughs-_

Liz- _-Giggles-_

Jasmine- _-Continues through woods-_ God I hate tree branches, they scratch me.

Liz- I know right.

Edward- Alice you see anything?

Jasmine- Humph.... _-Sits down-_ I really don't see how this is fun.

Alice- Well I see girls..... They seem to be frustrated about something…

Liz- I don't know_-Sits in a tree branch-_

Jasmine- Although I don't think sitting here is going to get us anywhere.

Rosalie- Humans I'm assuming?

Alice- Yes.

Liz- Oh well.  
Edward- What else would they be?

Jasmine- Well we might as well continue.

Rosalie- Well I don't know, they could be something a little bit more interesting.

Alice- I love humans!

Edward- Then go see them Alice.

Alice- Edward it seems like you want us to bring more humans into our world.

Rosalie- Yeah it kinda does Edward...

Edward- No just saying that if Alice is happy there's new people in town then she's going to go crazy until she meets them.

Alice- -You know me all too well _-Runs off to go meet the new humans-_

Rosalie _-Rolls eyes-_ Well lets go than _-Runs off-_

_-Rest run after Alice and Rosalie-_

Alice _-Stops suddenly and listens-_ There close, do u think we should meet them, or would they find it odd that a bunch of random people come up to them in the woods?

Edward- Alice when was the last time u thought something out like this?

Alice- Well fine, I'll just go on being my little reckless self _-Walks through bushes-_ Hello!

Liz- Uh hello?

Rosalie- Alice get back here _-Comes out-_ Hi.

Jasmine- Woah...Who are you guys?

Alice- Well I'm Alice, who are you?

Jasmine- I'm Jasmine, and this is my sister Liz.

Emmett _-Introduces every one-_

Liz- Well this is interesting.

Jasmine- Nice to meet you!

Alice-Nice to meet you too! So what are you guys doing in the woods alone?

Jasmine- I could ask you the same thing _-laughs-_

Edward- We live nearby and we like taking hikes.  
Liz- Wow that's neat.

Emmett- Yep.

Jasmine- Personally I enjoy being in the sun. It's nice and warm compared to the damp woods. _-Smiles-_

Liz- Same here. But it's also nice here although it's a small town.  
Edward- You'll get use to it.

Jasmine- sadly. So how long have you guys been here?

Emmett- A few years.

Jasmine- Yeah were probably stuck here till we graduate.

Liz- And when do we graduate Jasmine?

Jasmine- Well were halfway through our sophomore year. Wow you don't remember this?

Liz- No you just don't remember things _-giggles-_ We are seniors Jasmine.

Jasmine- Oh I didn't realize that.

Emmett _-Chuckles-_ Forgetful are we?

Jasmine- Yeah I'm the worst.

Alice- I can forget things sometimes too but not that bad.

Jasper _-Chuckles-_

Emmett- It's alright every one forgets things

Jasmine _-Looks up at the sky-_ Well it's getting close to twilight, we should probably head out. Don't you think Liz?

Liz- Yeah seeya guys later

_-Jasmine and Liz leave-_

Alice- Well I like them, how about you guys?

Rosalie- There humans, do we really need any in our life?

Emmett- Can't hurt us Rosalie.

Alice- And personally I think they are very nice. They have a very homey feel to them.

Rosalie- That makes no sense _-Runs off-_

Jasper- You see anything Alice?

Edward- _-Goes to Bella's house-_

Alice- Just the normal gaze into the future _-Smiles and runs off-_

Jasper _-Runs after Alice- _Alice what is it?

Alice- Nothing, it's just going to be interesting for a while.

Jasper _-Smiles-_

_-At house with Liz and Jasmine-_  
Liz- Well that was odd.

Jasmine- I agree...they were quite odd. But come to think it the Emmett one looked kind of cute.

Liz- _-Giggles-_ Why don't you go for him Jas? You have nothing to lose.

Jasmine- That's true, I think I might _-Smiles as entering house-_

Liz- _-smiles-_

Mom- You to look happy what happened.

Jasmine- We met some people.

Mom- And who would that be?  
Liz- The Cullen's and Hale's.

Mom- They are a really nice family.

Jasmine- I agree. _-laughs-_

Liz- Well we better get to bed, Jas we start school tomorrow.

_-10pm-_

Jasmine- I guess so. Oh Mom, guess what I wanna get since you moved me all the way cross country!

Mom- What would that be dear?

Jasmine- Well since were on the edge of town I think it would be fun to get a baby duck!

Mom- Sure we have plenty of room here.

Jasmine- Yay! I've always wanted a duck!

Liz _–giggles-_ Well maybe we could build a pond for them.

Jasmine- Yeah! And I can get a green duck and name it Alfrred with two R's.

Mom- Go right ahead. Oh and your sister is coming to visit next week.

Jasmine- Oh fun. So what's her major going to be again?

Mom- She's going into fashion.

Jasmine- Yeah that's perfect for her.

Liz- Yeah she is the fashion queen of the family.

Jasmine- I personally don't care what I wear as long as I feel comfortable.

Liz- I know right?

Jasmine- Well I guess we should probably get some sleep.

Liz- Yeah night mom.

Mom- Night.

_-Jasmine and Liz go upstairs and into rooms to sleep-_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sadly enough we do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer is the lucky one there. We do although own the altered personalities, the OC's and anything else involved in this story. Horray for us! Be Jealous.**

-Day 2-

_-Alarm goes off-_

Jasmine- Gurr... I don't want to get up!

Liz -Gets up- It's our first day of school here sis we have to.

Jasmine- Yeah I know we do but still... -_Gets up and goes into bathroom to take shower-_

Liz _-Goes and eats-_

Jasmine -Gets out of shower does hair and blah blah and comes down stairs- So what's for breakfast mom?

Liz- Pancakes!

Jasmine- Yay! _-Runs to table and grabs some-_ So tell me how was your first night at the new house, sister? -Laughs silently at how stupid she sounded-

Liz- It was good but to quiet do u think we could get a puppy mom?

Mom- Sure.  
Liz- Yay!

Jasmine- Wow were really going all out on the animal thing. I say we get a pair of parakeets too. I love birds!

Mom- If it makes you more comfortable here then sure just no fighting ok.

Liz- Okay

Jasmine- I really think I can deal with that _–Laughs-_ I just want some birds.

Mom- Ok I have to go to work your car is out front to drive to school.

Jasmine- Alright, so who's driving today?

Liz- I will.

Jasmine- Horray! I hate driving.

Liz- I know you do.

Jasmine- So do you actually know how to get there?

Liz- nope _-giggles-_ can't be too hard to find.

Jasmine- Yeah that's true, in a town as small as this a school must stick out pretty well _-Looks to right-_ Hey I see it!

Liz- Wow it's nothing like our old school _-Pulls into the parking lot-_

Jasmine- Yeah I know right, it's so tiny! And why are there little buildings all over the place?

Liz- It's probably all the school every single building is a class.

Jasmine- Oh god, were going to be walking through the rain a lot then.

Liz- Yeah we will be then.

Jasmine- Well there's the main building. We should probably get our schedules.

Liz- yeah _-walks in the main building-_

Jasmine- _-follows- _Hi were Jasmine and Liz Johnson. We're here to pick up our schedules.

Secretary _-Hands them schedules and maps of the buildings-_ You're first class is the last building to the right.

Jasmine- Thanks _-Compares schedules with Liz-_ Wow we have like all the same classes together.

Liz- Yeah I know but I have choir instead of art.

Jasmine- I love art!

Liz- Yeah, I know.

Jasmine- I'm the artistic one you're the singing one. I don't know how you stand it though; I'm not a big fan of singing.

Liz- Well I love to sing.

Jasmine- I know.

Liz- Come on lets go to class.

Jasmine- Alright.

Liz _-Walks to class with Jasmine-_

Jasmine _-looks at all the people starring at her and makes an entrance-_ Hi! I'm Jasmine!

Liz- And I'm Liz.

Jasmine- So wait, what class is this anyways?

Liz- _-Giggles-_ We're in English sis.

Jasmine- Oh, well ok.

Teacher- I assume you're the Johnson twins?

Liz- Yep that's us.

Teacher- Alright since you guys made yourselves announced take a seat in an empty chair.

Liz _-Sits down in the middle of the first row-_

Liz- _-Looks at Jasmine disapprovingly-_

Jasmine- _-Takes a seat in the back so that way she can get some sleep in the class-_

Jasmine _–Mouths "what?" to her from across the room-_

Liz- _-Mouths "don't fall asleep"-_

Jasmine _-Mouths fine raises hand-_ So what book are we reading?

Teacher- We are reading the book Night.

Jasmine- My sister and I have already read that one.

Teacher- Then you can have free reading during class.

Jasmine- Alright, sounds good to me. Can I go to the library to get a book then?

Teacher- Yes u may it's in the 1st building to your right

Jasmine- Thanks _-Gets up waves to class-_ Nice to meet all of you wonderful people _-walks out door and kids just stare-_

Liz -Rolls her eyes- She's always like that.

Random kid in class- Wow, she's defiantly interesting.

Jasmine _-Skips down the street between classes and accidently runs into Alice_

Alice_-_ Oh Hi!

Liz- Yeah I know she is.

Jasmine- Oh sorry! I didn't realize you were there.

Alice- Well that's okay. Skipping class on our first day are we?

Jasper _-Comes up behind Alice-_ Alice come on we have to get to class.

Jasmine- Nah... I've just read the book that's assigned already and I wanted to go to the library to get a different one.

Alice- Oh fun!

Jasmine- Yeah _-Continues to skip down the walkway-_

Alice- You don't let me have any fun now do you Jasper?

Jasper- Sorry Alice.

Alice- Well we might as well go to class.

Jasper- Yeah.

Jasmine _-Gets to building and stops to open door- _Nice library _-Starts looking through shelves of books-_

Liz- _-Comes up by Jas-_ Hey sis find one?

Jasmine _-Jumps-_ How'd u get out of class?

Liz- Same way u did.

Jasmine- Oh fun... And no I didn't they have such a small amount of books, and I've read most of them.

Liz- Well I bet there's a book store in a town nearby.

Jasmine- Yeah probably _-Continues looking through books and stops at a mythology one-_ Quileute Stories, this one seems interesting.

Liz- What's a Quileute?

Jasmine _-Rolls eyes-_ It's an Indian tribe that lives around here, there's a reservation close too. Wow we sooo have different interests _-laughs-_

Liz- Well I didn't know ok

Jasmine- I know I just don't get how u aren't as interested in mythology and stuff like that like me, it's just so interesting.

Liz- Alright sis.

Jasmine _-Smiles and bell rings-_ Well I guess we should probably go to second hour, hold on though, I want to check this out _-Walks to desk and checks out book-_

Liz- So we going to get more books today or tomorrow?

Jasmine- We might as well tomorrow considering they just started Night so we'll be able to come here like every day for a month.

Liz- Sounds good to me.

Jasmine- So we have Gym next, and that's in building 3.

Liz- Yeah that will be a disaster

Jasmine- Well off to gym _-Sighs and starts walking-_

Liz- -_Follows Jas-_

Jasmine- _-Walks to building 3 and looks at the indoor gym-_

Liz- well let's hope I don't break something today.

Jasmine- Yeah you always tend to break things in gym.

Liz -giggles- Yes I do.

Alice- Oh hey Jasmine and Liz.

Jasmine- Hey Alice.

Liz- Hey Alice.

Alice- It's so great to see that you guys are in one of my classes.

Liz- Yeah I guess.

Alice- What do you not like gym? I find it an excellent time to get some exercise.

Jasmine- Her? Gym? You must be nuts! -laughs-

Liz- I get hurt. A LOT!

Bella- -Walks over- Me too!

Alice- yeah she's probably worse than you.

Liz- I don't think so I broke my arm playing badminton.

Bella- Well I don't usually break anything.

Liz- I do.

Alice- yeah you're probably worse than _-laughs a musical laugh- _

Jasmine- And I'm great at sports personally, what one are we playing?

Liz- Football.

Jasmine- Oh fun, I love football!

Liz- Here comes me getting hurt.

Alice- Are you really that bad?

Liz- Yeah.

Bella- Wow.

Liz- Yep.

Jasmine- Well put it this way; they should put a warning label on her.

Liz- Yeah.

Bella- Well I officially feel coordinated compared to you. _-Laughs-_

Liz- I bet.

Alice- Hey Edward, look it's the people we meet in the woods last night!

Liz- That sounds so wrong when you put it that way Alice.

Alice- Oh I meant met. _-Giggles-_

Liz- _-Giggles-_

Gym Teacher- Now is everyone changed and ready for class _-Looks around-_ Cullen's, Swan, and who are these people?

Jasmine- We're the Johnsons Sir. I'm jasmine _-Points at Liz-_ and she's Liz.

Gym Teacher- Oh, well welcome to town. Now get changed.

Alice- I'll show you guys where the locker room is since he expects you to know without showing you.

Liz- Thanks.

Alice- No problem _-Guides Liz and Jasmine to locker rooms-_ here we are.

Bella- _-follows-_

Liz- Thanks.

Alice- You don't have to say thanks twice! _-laughs musically-_

Liz- _-goes and changes- _

Jasmine- _-Finds an open locker and puts gym clothes in it-_ Liz wanna share lockers?

Liz- Yeah.

Jasmine- Alright.

Bella- _-Goes around corner to locker and changes-_

Alice- Ready?

Liz- Yeah.

Jasmine- Yup all set.

Bella- Well lets go. _-Walks out of locker room and hugs Edward-_

Liz- _-Smiles a bit-_ You to look like you really love each other.

Bella- Yeah we do. _-Blushes-_

Jasmine- aww... Cute!

Liz- _-Giggles-_

Edward- You two are so strange.

Jasmine- I'll take that as a complement, I love being strange.

Alice- I like her more and more.

Liz- _-Giggles-_

Gym Teacher- Cullen's! Stop socializing and do warm-ups. Miss. Swan, try not to hurt yourself to day.

Liz- _-Giggles-_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sadly enough we do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer is the lucky one there. We do although own the altered personalities, the OC's and anything else involved in this story. Horray for us! Be Jealous.**

_-Gym continues without anyone getting harmed, although Liz gets a few bruises and 3rd, 4th, and 5th hours go by-_

_-Bell for lunch rings-_

Jasmine- Finally I'm starving

Liz- Me too!

Rosalie- Walks past them without much interest.

Alice- Oh hey guys, do you want to sit with us today?

Jasmine- That would be great.

Liz- Sure

Alice _-Drags Jasmine and Liz up by Rosalie-_ Hey there sitting by us today, isn't that great?

Rosalie- Yeah if you say so.

Jasmine- She doesn't seem to like us too much.

Alice- She'll get over it.

Liz-Thanks Alice.

Alice- No problem _-Walks to lunch line-_ The lunch isn't too good, I usually wait till I get home to eat, but I'm sure you guys are hungry. _-Grabs tray for Liz and Jasmine-_ Here you go I'll go sit down and meet me at the table.

Liz- Thanks.

Jasmine-Thanks _-Gets food and sits down at table-_

Liz _-Goes and eats-_

Alice- So how are you liking your first day here?

Jasmine- Yeah, I don't know what you're talking about Alice, this is pretty good food considering it came from a school.

Liz- Yeah it is.

Alice- Well I don't know it's just not what I like, hey how about you guys come over tonight, we can cook dinner for you guys!

Rosalie- What are you thinking Alice?!

Edward- You're a moron Alice!

Emmett- No she just different.

Edward- She knows we can't.

Jasmine- Why not? Our mom wouldn't care, she'd be happy we're making friends.

Alice- We've done it before, I don't see what's wrong with it, and we have a lot of self control now.

Liz- What are you talking about self control?

Rosalie- Ok how about we all shut up now!

Jasmine - _-Smiles to herself-_

Liz – _-Questioning look on face towards Jasmine-_

Bella- Umm... Rosalie can you keep your voice down, people are turning and looking at us.

Edward- Yes they are Rosalie.

Rosalie- I don't care. I think Alice needs to leave our personal lives to be personal.

Alice- I think we need to become more social.

Bella - _-Looks at them in confusion-_

Liz- Fine we'll come over tonight.

Jasmine- Yay! This should be interesting. _-Smiles again-_

Liz- -_Smiles-_ Yeah it should be.

Alice- It's decided.

Rosalie- Fine.

Liz- Ok, so where do you live or how are we getting there?

Alice- Don't you have a car, you can follow us.

Liz- Ok.

Bella- Umm... We have to stop at my house first. I told Charlie I'd come home early so he could look at the truck, it's been acting up. So you guys will need to take me to your house.

Alice- Alright we can do that.

Jasmine- Or we could just take you and they could go straight home, then you could show us where to go.

Alice -That's a great idea.

Liz- Ok sounds good.

Jasmine- We'll now that we've got all that worked out...

_-Bell rings-_

_-After school at Bella's house-_

Liz- Almost ready Bella?

Bella- Yeah, almost.

Jake - _-Pulls up in driveway- _Hey bells!

Jasmine- Woah, who are you?

Bella- Oh, hey Jake. Nice to see you again. How's your dad doing and everything?

Liz- Bella are you going to introduce us?

Bella- Oh yeah, sorry. _-Blushes-_ Jake this is Liz and Jasmine, they just moved here.

Jake- Nice to meet you guys.

Liz- Hi.

Jasmine- Oh, hey your one of the Quileutes aren't you?

Jake- Yeah I am, how'd you know.

Jasmine- I'm into that kind of stuff, I love reading about Indian traditions and stories. I started reading about the Quileutes in Science.

Liz- Yes she did.

Bella- Wow, where'd you even get a book on them.

Jasmine- In the library.

Jake- That's cool, someone is actually reading that book, I don't think it's ever been opened. _-Laughs loudly-_

Liz- _-Giggles-_

Bella- We better get going, we can't be late for dinner.

Jake- Where you guys going?

Jasmine- The Cullen's'

Jake- Oh, that's cool I guess. Well hey; do you want to hang out tomorrow Liz and Jasmine? I don't think Bella will mind if I chill with you guys for a day.

Bella- Not at all.

Liz- Sounds like fun.

Jasmine- Well I have plans with Alice, but you should go Liz. _-Winks to Liz-_

Liz- Alright, I'll go then.

Bella- Ok, but we really have to go. Esme likes people to be on time.

Jasmine- I'd ask who that is, but I guess it doesn't matter since I'm sure I'll meet her anyway, let's go. _-Gets in back seat-_

Liz- See ya tomorrow then Jake.

Jake- Bye.

Liz -Gets in the driver's side.

_-Cullen's House-_

Jasmine- They have a pretty nice house.

Liz- Yeah they do.

Bella- The inside will surprise you even more.

_-Inside Cullen's house- _

Liz- Wow!

Alice - -_Pops out in front of them-_ Welcome to our home!

Jasmine - _-Jumps in surprise-_

Liz- Alice you almost gave me a heart attack!

Alice- Oh, sorry.

Edward- Alice you can't do that there not use to it yet.

Alice- I always forget that everyone isn't used to that.

Jasmine- Why would we?

Bella- It's just normal for Alice, you'll get used to it. _-Goes to Edward and hugs him-_

Edward - _-Holds Bella close to him-_

Jasmine- Awww...how cute!

Liz - _-Giggles-_

Bella- _-Blushes- _

Alice- Ok, I think it's time you've met the rest of the Cullen's.

Esme- Hello, I'm Esme.

Edward- This is our adoptive mother and father.

Carlisle- I'm Carlisle.

Liz- Oh, Dr. Cullen.

Esme- You know him?

Liz- Our mom is the new Dr. in the hospital, and she said her super visor was going to be Dr. Cullen.

Esme- Oh, I see.

Yeah I know It's an odd place to leave off but thats where we are we'll update more later.


End file.
